


Lay Down Your Book, Darlin'

by Dragoniana, FusionKrogan



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 17:44:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11949402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragoniana/pseuds/Dragoniana, https://archiveofourown.org/users/FusionKrogan/pseuds/FusionKrogan
Summary: A calm evening with a cigar, book and two men in love





	Lay Down Your Book, Darlin'

It was getting late and Hanzo was sitting in his armchair, comfortably snuggled in his bathrobe, reading one of his many books in Japanese. He sat there for two hours already, his only movement the slow rise of hand as he turned to the next page. After years on the run he has finally learned how to relax again and enjoyed the peace and quiet of his new home as much as he could these days, satisfied and happy.

Jesse stepped into the room from the balcony door, quietly, not to disturb the reading archer. He never smoked inside but he just couldn't deny himself a cigar before going to bed, a habit looked down upon by his husband, but one he just couldn’t get rid of. He looked at Hanzo's face, so serene, focused on the book in his hands and he smiled. Seeing Hanzo peaceful and calm like that was always a blessing. Jesse sat down on the carpet next to him, leaning against the side of the armchair. He could sit on the other armchair, of course, but he wanted to stay close to his beloved one. 

‘Whatcha readin', darlin'?’ He looked up to see the beautifully bound book and studied the characters written upon it. They lived together long enough for him to learn some basic spoken Japanese, but he never quite got to the reading part.

‘A book.’ Hanzo didn't even lift his eyes, but his face lit up a little, indicating he was in a very good mood. Jesse smirked.

‘Ah, and I thought it was a kettle all along...’ He put his head on Hanzo's knee, stroking his delicate ankles with his metal hand. ‘What's it 'bout?’ 

‘...nothing that could be interesting for you, I suppose... ‘ 

The archer still didn't raise his eyes, but moved one hand to rest on top of Jesse's head, lazily running his long fingers through the coarse brown locks. Jesse closed his eyes and stopped his questions for a little, comfortable with Hanzo's fingers tangled into his hair, enjoying the attention he was given and hummed contently. His hand on Hanzo's leg went up, fingers running up his calves and above his knees, thumb making small circles on his inner thigh now. 

‘Still curious, darlin'.’ His voice was bright and inquisitive, but it was obvious he was more interested in being caressed at the moment.

‘Curious about what?’ Hanzo gently tugged at his hair and chuckled at the sound Jesse let out in reaction. He still seemingly stared into his book, trying to look uninfluenced by the cowboy's caresses up his thigh but it wasn’t easy - Jesse knew him long enough to know nearly every of his weak spots and he was using it to his own advantage.

Jesse huffed impatiently. ‘The book, sugar...’ 

He kissed his leg, gently sucking at the sensitive skin, his eyes turned up towards Hanzo's face. The warrior had to bite his lips to keep himself quiet when Jesse's lips touched his skin and closed his eyes, enjoying the soft touches, finally deciding to stop teasing. 

‘A novel from the 11th century, first modern novel, maybe first world novel, written by a woman. It's called Genji monogatari, in English The tale of Genji. Maybe you’ve heard of it somewhere.’ 

Jesse shook his head. ‘Ah... never heard of it...’ Despite finally learning what he sought for, he continued his kisses further up Hanzo’s leg, resting his head in his lap while kneeling on the ground. ‘Is it interesting?’ He drew one hand around Hanzo's waist and nuzzled his cheek against him, happy as he could be.

‘It is, if you are interested in Japanese culture of the 11th century. But I don't think it's your cup of tea.’

He set the book aside on a table nearby and moved his hand to rest against the cowboy's cheek, his thumb gently running through his messy beard. Smiling, he leaned down to catch Jesse’s lips for a soft kiss, just a brief, sweet touch. Jesse gave in to it, seeking another kiss immediately after Hanzo pulled away, wanting, looking up at him with a stare full of adoration. 

‘Kiss me again, darlin'?’

His hands closed firmly on Hanzo's clothes as he tried to pull him back down to himself. Hanzo held back for a moment, one hand firmly holding the armchair, before leaning down slowly, running his free hand over Jesse's brow, brushing some of the wild brown hair from the cowboy’s eyes. 

‘What got you so hungry for me?’ He smiled against his lips, connecting them and giving the gunslinger a little taste before leaning back again.

Jesse whined, scrambling up to rest between Hanzo’s thighs and hugged him properly, head resting on his chest, his devoted eyes staring up at him, pleading for more attention. 

‘I've been hungry for ya my whole life, sweetheart... haven't you noticed?’

‘So, why don't you come closer, cowboy?’ Hanzo ran his hands over his thighs to motion Jesse to sit on his lap. Jesse rose to his feet in no time, making himself comfortable, his legs on each side of Hanzo's, hands on his shoulders. He looked him deep in the eyes, a loving smile bright in his face. 

‘Beautiful sight from here, handsome...’ He kissed him on the nose playfully, moving down to nibble on his neck and ears, just like he knew Hanzo loved.

Hanzo closed his eyes as Jesse’s teeth grazed his neck. ‘So impatient’ He slowly ran his nails over the cowboy's neck and to his hair, catching his fingers in it and pulling. Hard. He immediately kissed the exposed neck, leaving a mark there and moving to leave a kiss under his ear, biting at his earlobe.

‘Hanzo!’ Jesse gave out a surprised cry, his muscles tightening for a second as Hanzo easily got what he wanted from him and he went limp and obedient under his touches, his hips softly rocking against Hanzo's body, feeling himself getting hard just from that movement itself. It was difficult to resist him, difficult to refuse him anything and he loved to please. He laughed lightly, eyes closed. ‘Now, who's impatient, darlin'?’

‘Ah, you want to see patience? I just wanted to do you a favour. But I don't need to hurry.’ And as he said, he slowed down, gently kissing his neck, running his tongue over it, holding Jesse’s hips so he could not move.

‘Nawww, now who's teasin'...’ McCree tried to move against him again, but Hanzo held him tightly. He started kissing Hanzo fiercely, sucking and biting on his neck so hard it bruised, his hand slipping down to pinch his nipple through his clothes. ‘I'll be a good boy, I swear...’

Hanzo gasped and moaned, throwing his head back. He loved Jesse’s lips on him, loved how rough he could become in such a short time from his usual sweet nature, just with a little bit of teasing. He quickly caught his hair again, pulling it back, keeping him still. ‘Will you be good for me, Jesse?’  
Jesse cried out, a string of incomprehensible pleas flowing from between his lips as he desperately ached for Hanzo's touch, his boxers getting a little too tight for his liking. His breath was ragged and his heart racing as he desperately tried to get from his grasp. ‘Ngggh... I'll... I'll be good for ya... promise... ‘

‘Good.’ The archer finally took mercy on his lover, helping him move against him, massaging his bottom and kissing him deeply, biting carefully at his lower lip. Jesse was always so sweet and he wished he could just devour him whole. ‘You look so beautiful like this, my love. So eager for me, such a good boy.’

‘Darlin'... yes... please...’ Jesse eagerly thrust against Hanzo, finally getting at least some of the friction he longed for. He cried with pleasure, digging his nails into Hanzo's back, rasp breaths escaping him with each movement. ‘Wanna feel your hands on me... please...’

He adored Hanzo, loved him in all senses of the word and just being able to be there with him and bask in the attention he was receiving was driving him crazy.

‘As you wish, lovely.’ Hanzo never used petnames before he met Jesse, but the cowboy seemed to have an endless stock of them and Hanzo quickly added some of them to his vocabulary. He was still quite foreign to using them, but the reactions he got from Jesse when doing so were worth it. He slipped his hands under Jesse's shirt, running his nails over his back while kissing his neck. He quickly descended down to his chest, teasing his nipples, biting, sucking, pinching, still keeping one hand on his back to hold him closer. But it didn't look like Jesse was going to move away anytime soon. Those moans and gasps were only urging him to go faster, to be rougher in his actions.

Jesse grunted, his movements more erratic now as he rocked against the hard muscles of Hanzo's stomach, his toes curling with pleasure. 

‘Darlin'... sugar... sweetheart... this is so good... damn...’ He couldn't put his thoughts together, only able to focus on those hands on him. He bit into Hanzo's shoulder, trying to muffle his moans, unsuccessfully. It was good, agonizingly so, but it still wasn't enough and he whimpered, his nails now carving red lines into Hanzo's back. He was growing desperate. ‘Hanzo, please...’

Hanzo moaned as he felt Jesse's nails nearly breaking his skin even over the fabric of his bathrobe. He just looked at the cowboy's face, seeing those pleading eyes full of adoration, his expression so soft and vulnerable, he couldn't help it and kissed him sweetly, needing to express what he felt for the other man, more in actions than in words. He started to palm Jesse’s erection over the fabric of his underwear, quickly sliding his hand under it to give his Jesse what he so urgently needed. 

His movements were quick and steady, no teasing involved. Some other time he would be up to play with his Jesse for a long time, preferably on the bed with his cowboy tied up, sweaty and loud, using both his mouth and his fingers to tease him, stretch him, marking him all over his beautiful body and finally taking him just how Jesse loved so much, but there was no time for that now. Hanzo leaned his head back, watching his lover's face as he quickly approached his climax. Oh god, how he loved this perfect creature. It was hard to believe, but he was even more beautiful with his uncontrolled features when he was so close, so close to going over the edge. 

‘Yes! Yes, fuck, darlin'...’ Jesse kept thrusting into the archer's hand, his whole body shivering as he was getting closer, waves of pleasure spiking from between his legs through all of his body. A few more strokes of Hanzo's hand and Jesse was crying out his name, spilling his load between them, trembling with the sudden release. He buried his face into Hanzo's neck, breathing hard, clinging to him like his life depended on it. His voice was thin, barely heard as he whispered in his state of bliss. ‘I love you. Love you, love you, darlin’...  
Hanzo ran his hand soothingly over Jesse's back, kissing his hair and holding him close, mindful of the mess on his other hand and shirt. ‘Are you okay, my love?’ 

As Jesse was catching his breath, he removed his shirt, cleaning them both with it. As this was out of the way, he hugged Jesse closer, holding him against his bare chest. Jesse was still, eyes closed as he lay on Hanzo's shoulder. 

‘Y... yes... I'm okay, darlin'. Thank you... ‘He placed a string of small kisses on Hanzo's neck, hands caressing him softly. His mind was pleasantly void of thoughts, but he felt happy, satisfied and so much in love he didn't think it was humanly possible. ‘Yer a blessing, sugar...’

Hanzo just smiled and leaned for a small, sweet kiss. He was glad that his Jesse was content. He didn't need much more in his life to be happy.


End file.
